This invention relates to electrical power measuring devices.
More especially the invention relates to electrical power measuring devices of the kind employing throughout electronic devices, i.e. avoiding the use of mechanical devices such as a Ferraris disc and associated gearing.
Such devices are, of course, suitable for fabrication in integrated circuit form, but some device architectures are less suitable for such fabrication than others.